My Sights and Memories
by Sunset Manekki
Summary: Emberkit, lost and abandoned when she opens her eyes, has lost all her memories of the past. She is rescued my Shimmerwave, a young feamle warrior who takes her in as her own. As Emberflame grows, she fights to remember her past and find her family while fighting for Riverclan. But she also has a special ability, making her a warrior who is forced into many bloody battles.


**Author's Note**: Hi-Hi, it's me, Sunsie. This is my first fanfic, so don't be all hatin' on meh. I decided to make it this old Warriors one that I wrote about a year ago, idk why. I've only read the first Warriors book out of five-zillion, so I don't know THAT MUCH. I'll try to update on the chapters every so often, maybe once every few days. This story takes place in the early ages, meaning before the Warriors series began, but after the clans formed. I wanted to make up all of the characters, so you won't see any of the old ones in this fanfic. Sorry that's just how I like to do things in most fanfics that I write. Please comment with suggestions or other things, it would really mean a lot and hopefully it'd inspire me X3! I hope you like it so far…3 U :3

**Disclaimer**: Lol, how could I have come up with the whole Warriors series? Um, I'm WAY too dumb for that! Yup, so I don't own any of the Warriors series, insert more legal stuff here…

Chapter One-

"*music note*~MY WONDERFUL BEGINNING ~*music note*"

I seem to see more than everyone else. See things that other cats don't tend to see. I have known this from the moment I opened my eyes as a kit.

The world around me was dark, except for the colors of light appearing before my eyes. They were magnificent fireworks; giant explosions of splendor and art, dancing up in a starry night sky. They were the first thing I had ever seen, and the thing I will always remember most.

I peered through squinted eyes at my surroundings. Tall green grass tickled my ears, making them twitch uncomfortably. Trees seemed to loom miles above my head. I could hear crickets chirping their songs nearby, and the boom of the performing fireworks, but besides that, everything was dead silent.

Real, dark, scary dead silence.

I stumbled around on my petit paws for a moment, trying to get somewhere safe for the night. Cats, even at a very young age, know that there are many predators that will kill and devour tiny kits during the night, without feeling the tiniest bit of regret or mercy.

I eventually stumbled underneath some tall ferns, which shaded me from sight.

I needed to think.

Where was I? Well, a forest, obviously. More importantly, though...where was the rest of my family? My brothers and sisters? My mother?

I tried to remember everything that happened before, but I seemed to have blanked out.

At any rate, I was going to die very quickly unless I found other cats. And frankly, who knows how many miles I was out in the middle of nowhere? I was a very, very confused kit.

I rested for an hour or so, but soon became thirsty and hungry. I dared not venture out in search of food and water, though. I could tell that it was midnight, and I'd be safer waiting until morning.

I slept dreamlessly, until the bright morning rays awoke me. The sunlight was the brightest thing I had ever seen, and I was nearly blinded by its radiance.

I stumbled about some more, thinking and thinking about what to do until my mind hurt.

Suddenly, a question occurred to me.

What was my name?

Did I have a name?

I thought a little more, and then decided, no. I did not yet have a name. I took it upon myself to get one, right there and then.

I decided to make my name special. I thought of the first thing I had ever seen; fire.

Ember would be the first part, and flame would be the second bit. So, in the end, I named myself Emberflame.

I tumbled about, weaving in and out the grass, until I rolled down a steep hill and fell into a river.

The water was harsh and cold, and it stung me like a bee. I was pushed with the current, squeaking for help whenever my mouth broke the surface.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by the scruff of my neck and hoisted out of the river. I was dropped onto the sandy bank, shivering with cold and dripping with river water.

I tried peeking open my eyes, but water drops kept falling into them and making my eyes blurry. I decided to close them, and wait for my fur to dry.

In the current blackness, I saw an orange-red glowing shape in front of me. It looked sort of like a cat sitting on its hind paws, and I decided that it was my rescuer.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Who are y-y-you?" I chattered, my eyes still closed. I trusted that the red-orange aura was alive and listening.

"Shimmerwave," the cat meowed.

"Wh-Wh-ere am I?" I squeaked, trying once more to open my eyes.

Shimmerwave was a sleek, light gray female cat, with sharp blue eyes and a smirk on her muzzle.

"RiverClan," Shimmerwave answered.

"What might your name be? Which clan are you from? Why are you here?"

"Ember...flame. That is my name, yes. I fell down a hill and went plop into the stream. What's a clan?" I asked, shaking myself to get the water out of my puffy calico fluff.

Shimmerwave smiled, a new brightness coming to her eyes.

"Your name is Emberkit, okay? You're from RiverClan, and you're here because fate wants you to be."

I nodded wearily, tired from my adventure to RiverClan.

"Th-…thanks you, for saving…me…" I murmured softly, and fell fast asleep right there on the grass.

And so my adventures began, as an orphaned kit of RiverClan.


End file.
